The present invention relates generally to shoes with reinforced toe portions, and in particular relates to a shoe in which the reinforced toe portion is detachable from the shoe.
In the past, many different types of safety shoes and shoes with reinforced toe portions have been available. Nevertheless, these safety shoes were generally construction-type leather shoes or boots. The most common type of these was the construction boot with steel-reinforced toe. Obviously, these boots were rugged and effective for toe protection. On the other hand, the steel-reinforced boot was heavy (due to the steel reinforcement as well as the leather construction thereof) and not meant for all-around usage, but rather for rugged uses only. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an all-around shoe which can be used as a safety shoe and which can also be used as an everyday shoe.